The Forgotten Memories in the Flames
by CharmingSpade
Summary: Summary inside. Click to see summary.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kiryuu Amu lost her parents at an young age. The way her parents died right in front of her was frightening. She began raising herself after her parents died with the help of her grandparents in America. On her 14th birthday she discovers a letter written by her parents. After reading that letter Amu is determined to find what happened to her in the past. Before that letter was discovered, Amu had absolute no memories of herself since 4. At first it didn't make sense but now it does. Amu determines to find out what was her past but what will it be? When she enters high school she encounters the host club. Does the host club have something to do with her past? Will the host club help her? What exactly lies behind the past?

Note: Kiryuu has just transferred to this school from America.( More information in the story) Most names come from Shugo Chara because I couldn't come up with any names. I'm bad with naming things. So yea enjoy! ^-^

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. NO COPYRIGHT INTENTED. **_

It was just an normal day at school for the host club. As they open the door after school to start their normal routines, they saw someone new in the music room; it was someone that they were unfamiliar with. There was a girl with silver, long, and shiny hair. The girl knew that there was someone here but didn't turn around until a moment later.

**Host Club POV**

The host club were pretty shocked to see someone that they wouldn't usually see. As the girl turned around, they noticed that this girl had imperial amethyst eyes and silver long hair. They were too stunned to be able to say anything.

Finally Kyoya decided to break the silence. " Isn't this the girl who had just transferred here today? I believe she is in your class, Hikaru and Kaoru. I think her name was Kiryuu Amu. " Kyoya stated.

Before the Hitatchin Twins can answer they were interrupted by Honey-senpai.

" YAYYY A NEW STUDENT! _AMU-CHANNN!_ WOULD YOU LIKE SOME CAKE? "

" Cake? Huh? And who you're calling Amu-chan?! I don't even know you that well. " Amu yelled, mumbling on the last part not loud enought for the host club the hear.

Soon Tamaki stepped in order to stop Honey-senpai talking for awhile. " Well, well, well, we as the host club shouldn't be so rude to our new _guest_ here! "

Tamaki slowly walked over to the annoyed but doesn't show it girl and starting his host club talk that he says everytime there is a new guest.

" So tell us what would you like? The cool type, the wild type, the lolita type, the brotherly love type, or me the prince type? "

**Amu's POV**

' Grr! I swear I'm gonna kill Yaya and the other three the next chance I see them! Why do we have to meet here anyways? Look what I have to deal with now! '

Amu sighed, digusted with the way this guy is talking to her. " No thanks. " I said as I forced a smile upon my face.

" Why? Don't tell me you want us all? You can't be so greedy! " Tamaki said with a wink.

' Is this guy dumb or what? Now that I think about it, Yaya had mention about a host club before. Could this be it? Why would such club exist anyways in the first place? ' Suddenly the door opened, interrupting my annoyed thoughts as I looked over to see who it is.

As the door creeked open, three cheerful and hyper girls came in followed by another calm and cheerful girl. One of the girl had light brown hair tied into low pigtails. Her eye color are ruby red that matches her hair very much. Another girl has blonde hair tied into high pigtails this time and had a green barrett over her bangs. This girl has bright green innocent eyes. The third girl had midnight blue hair wearing a hat on top and had the same color eyes as her hair.. The fourth girl had her hair in a high ponytail with dark brown hair and brown eyes. As soon as I knew who they were, I gave them a warm smile.

" AMU-CHI! I MISSED YOU! DID YOU HAVE TO WAIT? " Yaya said happily, the girl with light brown hair and red eyes.

I smiled again. I missed them very much. They had always been by me when I needed them. Just as I was about to greet them and tell them how long I had to wait I was once again interrupted by those annoying people.

" Oh how wonderful. I never knew you guys knew each other. I could of accepted _Amu's _request of having all of us today if I knew she was friends with you guys! " This guy with blonde hair and blue eyes exclaimed.

" OH YEA AMU-CHAN WE TOLD YOU TO COME HERE CAUSE WE WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE HOSTS! " Ran squealed happily.

'' Yea and it kept me waiting for like ten hours! '' I said jokingly. " Well how'd you like them? '' Miki said calmly. I gave a Miki a " you should know it " glare. I'm actually surprised to see Miki interested in this kinda host club.

" Well, so how about we sit down and then talk? I'm tired of standing. " Suu complained. We all nodded in unison.

**Tamaki POV (short) **

As we all stood in watching them happily talk, we discussed we should close down the host club for one day because they don't look like they will stop any soon. Yaya, Ran, Miki, and Suu introduced us to Kiryuu Amu and she turned out to be a cheerful girl as well. I guess we made a bad judgment. I wonder if she only shows people this side of her when she is only with her friends. However this girl is different. I don't know whats different about it, but there sure is something. This girl doesn't get all dazed and dreamy when she sees us. Even when I got close to her, she only stared at me like I'm doing something normal. Usually if it were for the other girls, they would been red as a tomato and already squealing. She smiled warmly at me when we were introduced so much different when she was alone. I looked over to my friends. Kyoya writing in his notepad, Honey-senpai eating cake, Mori just sitting there, and the Hitatchin Twins chatting with Amu, Yaya, and the other three.

**Amu POV **

After awhile of chatting, I elbowed Miki, signaling her that I have something to tell them four and to leave early. I hope no one saw that. Miki is the one who is most calm and understands me whatever signal I send her, while the other three has to take some time to understand. Soon then Miki stood up.

" Hey I'm supposing that its getting late now. We should be going. " She told us four, well more like three. " Awww! YAYA WANTS TO STAY LONGER! " Yaya wailed. Miki sent her a glare and her mouth closed like a textbook shut together understanding what Miki meant. As we got up to leave I waved to the rest of the Host Club goodbyes. They're not really annoying after all, I guess.

" Hey how bout we stop by the cake shop and have a rest? " I suggested. Of course Ran and Yaya would definitely say yes. Suu and Miki just went along knowing that they cannot say no. After we got our cakes and drinks we sat down in our favorite place that we use to sit in all times.

" So did you find out anything from your grandparents? Like did they know anything? " Miki asked. I smiled hoping not to show that I'm sad with the results but I guess they saw right through me. " Well actually, when I got there…..I was picked up by my cousin and not my grandparents. It turned out that they passed away a year ago. I was actually not satisfied so I decided to go around looking for some clues, but I ended up with nothing so I came back. My cousin offered me to stay but I refused it. After all, I belong here. " I said with a smile.

" You're strong Amu-chi…" Yay said for once seriously. I narrowed my eyes to her only to see her about to cry. " Well I hope you guys didn't trash up my house while I was gone! " I said with a cheerful tone changing the subject. " Sure in a million years Amu-chan. Not with Suu around. She always be cleaning whenever she gets free time! " Ran said jokingly.

After finishing out cakes, we all raced home together , almost dying when we got there. I finished my homework quickly and took a quick shower. I lied down on my bed and looked up the ceiling. Now that I think about it…that guy named Suoh Tamaki, that I met today, seems so familiar. Well I probably just imagining things, that happens to me a lot. I sighed and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**Stay tune for the next chapter! :D **

**What was Amu looking for? **

**Why did she sound so sad? **

**Find out in the next chapter! Cya! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Chapter Two! :D

Yaya: Light brown hair, tied into low pigtails with ribbons. Honey- colored eyes. Age 16.

Suu: blonde hair, tied into high pigtails, with a green barrette over her bangs. Green eyes. Age 16.

Miki: Dark blue hair with a blue beret on top and a blue spade pinned onto the beret. Has the same color eyes as her hair. Age 16.

Ran: Dark brown hair in a high ponytail with a heart barrette. Dark brown eyes. Age 16.

Amu: Silver, gray hair tied into a ponytail, with no accessories. Purple eyes with a little bit of gray mixed in it. Age 16.

**Normal POV**

" AMU-CHAN WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE! " Ran yelled as she stormed into her room jumping up and down.

" Just…..5 more minutes please! " Amu muttered as she pulled her blanket over her ears. Just as Ran was about to talk back, Miki walked in noticing the situation. " Five more minutes and you're late. Its 7:50 and don't forget you have to _walk_ to school. " Miki said calmly. Amu jumped right out her bed after hearing that making her hit her head against the lamp that was hanging above her.

" Owww! That hurt! I'm so gonna get rid of this lamp and get a new one! " Amu exclaimed. She glanced over to the digital clock that's hanging on that wall that read 6:30. " HEY ITS BARELY 6:30! YOU SAID 7:50! " Amu yelled furiously. " Well…ummm if I haven't said that you would never get up and by that time it would seriously be 7:50. " Miki explained nervously. " Anyways hurry up. Suu is making breakfast. "

**Amu's POV **

I rubbed my head a few more seconds and then went to get dressed. I grabbed my clothes that I was gonna change into and stormed into the bathroom, beginning my normal morning routine. I changed into a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black blazer over it and a black and gray plaid skirt. I wear black jeans most of the time but since I'm out of blacks jeans, I have to wear this skirt. For shoes I either wear my black converse, or my black combat boots. Today I decided to go with the boots. I then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I'm going to an funeral. The school had their own uniform, but it was too expensive. I couldn't afford it. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I went on to my hair. I brushed my hair tying it into a ponytail which sometimes can be a bit hard since its pretty long. I would have Miki help me but sometimes she would just end up styling my into a different hairstyle than I wanted. After I got my morning routine done, I checked my bag to see if I had everything in it. I tend to forget things sometimes so I kinda developed this habit of checking it every morning before I leave my room. After I finished I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder and start heading down stairs for breakfast. As soon as I got downstairs, it was a huge disaster. It was pretty much like this every morning. Yaya and Ran fighting over food, Suu trying to calm them down and then theres Miki. Sitting there obviously irritated trying to ignore all these ruckus. To be honest here, its hard to believe Miki is the youngest out of all of us while Yaya is the oldest. Since we are all the same age, we determine who is the oldest and who is the youngest by our birthdays. I am in the midde like between Ran and Suu. It suppose to go like this from oldest to youngest: Yaya, Suu, Me, Ran, and Miki. Weird huh? All four, Yaya, Suu, Ran, and Miki's parents are always traveling around the world for their job so they allowed us to live together. Together in a group is better than alone right? I sat down and then begun to eat my breakfast. Today we are having French toast with eggs and bacon. I looked around still seeing that same things and sighed.

" Hey if you guys continue on and on like that, you'll never finish breakfast. " I said kinda annoyed by now. That kinda settled everything and we ate breakfast in peace finally. We left our house at 7:10 and begun walking. It takes us about 20-30 minutes to get to school according to Miki, but it because of all the crazy things we all talk about, it always feels like its been 5 minutes. As we walked to school, the four filled me into about everything. I'm surprise that they knew this much when school only started about 1-2 months ago and its their first year. Yaya talked about the host club most of the time and when she mentioned this guy named Ootori Kyoya, for once after a LONG time, Miki blushed over a guy. That host club is definitely something. We reached school in no time and classes were started. I'm pretty lucky to have them four in my class. Yaya and Miki guide me through things, Suu helps me organize, and Ran helps me with PE. There are times when Yaya shows her serious side like in school during classes and stuff.

**~ Afterschool ~  
** Today classes went by pretty quick. Me and Yaya we almost caught passing notes but we were save by Miki. I owe her one. Today during class I met two girls: Mashiro Rima and Ayuzawa Utau. They seemed pretty nice and friendly. Rima is pretty petite and has long golden hair with light brown eyes. Utau also has long blonde hair except that it's a lighter shade and is tied into pigtails. She also has purple eyes like me, just without gray mixed into it. I introduced them to Yaya, Ran, Miki, and Suu, and they became best friends after a little chat. We learned that Utau is from an music company named Easter and Rima is Utau's cousin. I talked with Rima a lot during lunch while the other four were talking to Utau. Actually when we first met, we became quick best friends. We have a lot in common. Soon my thoughts were interrupted by a girl who ate too much sugar, Ran.

" Hey how bout we visit the host club? " Ran said excitedly interrupting my thoughts. By the looks of the, I couldn't say no. I sighed and then looked over to Miki who just gave me a shrug in return.

" Ok " I finally said after a moment or so. " Hey _Utau- chan_ and _Rima-chan_! Wanna go to visit the host club with us?! " Yaya said loudly. I was hoping that they would say yes so I don't have to put up with this alone with Miki and maybe Suu. They glanced at us and I gave them a " please say yes or please help me " look in return. " Okay. " said Utau as she gave me a warm smile. I quickly mouthed them a thank you before being dragged away by Yaya while others were following.

As Yaya opened the door, rose petals floated towards us freely as we walked in. " Welcome! " the host club said in unison. I stared at them, unsure what to do next. I waited until everyone was in and then I followed them. I just didn't like being first or second sometimes.

" Oh isn't this fate? We met again! " Tamaki said as he stood up and started walking towards us. I actually wanna go home and do something else that will be more worthy of the time I spend in here. I sighed. I looked over to Utau and Rima; they were just standing there emotionless. Other people started coming in, but whats weird is they were staring at us. Its like they were judging us or something…damn these rich people. Miki requested Kyoya, Yaya requested Honey, and Ran and Suu requested the twins. " So who would you like to request, my _princess_? " Tamaki exclaimed with star glistening in his eyes. Who is he calling me princess? He's is just totally creeping me out. " Umm….I'll go with Ran and Suu. " I said with a " go away " tone. The stars inside his eyes are now replaced with tears, but they were obviously fake. Ew. Just as he was about to move on to Utau and Rima, Rima stopped him. She didn't give him a single chance for him talk. " _We _will go with Amu. " She said calmy and sharp. I saw him backed up for a moment. I chuckled in amusement. She said that like a boss. As me, Utau, and Rima sat down on a sofa with Ran and Suu across from twins, I glanced around the room. There were a lot of people, well mostly girls.

I started chatting with Utau and Rima while Ran and Suu were talking to the twins and just then the twins just decide to combine the two separate conversations together.

" Hey _Amu, _did you dye your hair? " The twins asked. " No, its my natural color. Weird right? I get that a lot. " I replied.

" Why don't you take your hair down? I bet you'll look better that way. "Hikaru said excitedly as if I will do it.

" What? Do I look ugly now? " I shot right back in amusement. " BURN! " Ran yelled while trying to refrain from laughing. Utau and Rima tried that too but didn't work out too well. Other people who were around us chuckled but stopped to return to the person they requested. At the corner of my eye, I saw Miki gave me a thumbs up. I smirked. I looked back over to the twins only to find them with their mouths gaping open. I waved at them to make sure their soul is still there. " Well…..no um…I just thought that you looked better with your hair down instead of up. I don't mean any offense! " Hikaru said nervously. I chuckled at his nervousness.

" So anyways why you'd ask about me hair color? " I asked out of curiosity, changing the topic a bit.

" Well your hair color is not a usual color that we see, so we were curious. We thought you dyed your hair. " Kaoru explained.

" Well just because her hair color is unusual, does not mean it has to be dyed. " Utau stated. The twins glanced at her and then just went on talking about something else. I began talking to Rima and Utau again ignoring the other conversation.

**~ about 45 minutes later ~ **

I glanced my watch reading 3:45. I noticed that the other people that were in here earlier were gone. Does that mean we can go home? I hope so after a million years. Utau and Rima left early so I ended up spending the rest of the time with Ran and Suu, which includes the twins. I looked at Miki, she was drawing something, and Yaya was eating cake. Yaya has been eating cake the whole entire time! Doesn't she get full? That boy, Honey, who she was eating with looks like he is still in elementary school but in reality he's a third year. I checked my watch again. 3:55. Okay, I'm gonna drag the four of them out of even thought they want to stay when they don't start packing up at 4:00. I looked at my watch and started counting down minute after minute.

3:56

….

3:57

….

3:58

…

3:59

…...

4:00.

" Hey I think its about time we should go…." I started. " Why leave so early, my princess? " Tamaki said with fake tears in his eyes again. " No its getting late and I have things to do when I get home. " I stated.

" Yea, I suppose you are right, Amu. " Miki joined in. " YAYA DOES NOT WANT TO LEAVE YET! " Yaya whined. " Same here! " Ran yelled. I glared at them both but they didn't seem to notice it.

" Well, too bad! We're going! " I said very annoyed.

" Well if it has to be that way, see you at the dance on Friday! " the twins said as they waved us goodbye.

" Dance? What dance? " I asked. " It's the dance on Friday. Ran and Suu said that they talked about it with you guys and you guys agreed to it. " Hikaru said in a bored tone. What just happened? What did those two do? I sent them two a " I will kill you later " glare and I just looked away mad. I can't believe they said yes for me! Grr! I just said okay in reply to the twins and quickly dragged the four out of there, well more like three. Ran, Yaya, and Suu.

" WHY YOU SAY YES FOR ME? " Me and Miki said in unison. Ran and Suu flinched. " Why not?! Come on! It'll be fun! " Ran trying to convince us. " WELL FOR YOU. " Miki yelled. " YAY A DANCE! IM EXCITED! " Yaya yelled. " Well, why not try it out? And don't you specialize in dancing, Amu-chan? " Suu said trying to help. I sighed. " Well trying it out isn't bad, but can't you two tell that we are clearly mad at something else that you guys did and not that? " I explained still pissed off. " Yeah, yeah. Sorry, we should of asked you guys first. " Ran apologized. I sent Miki a signal of what I'm gonna do and tell her to be quiet for the moment. I smirked. " Apology not accepted! " I said, while acting to still be mad. Before they could say anything, I stopped them. " Unless you treat me some donuts. " I said smiling. Their faces lit up and I quickly dragged them to the donut shop near the school.

**Tamaki POV**

After the group left, we decided to go to the donut shop near our school just for a snack. It's the only commoner shop that I go to. The donuts there were good and delicious. Since the shop is near the school we decided that we could just walk there. After walking for about 5-10 minutes the shop came into sight. As we got nearer we saw the group from earlier in there. That includes that new girl, Amu. Like I said before that girl is different. I tried many of my charms on her today, and it didn't have an single effect on her. She seems like a girl that I met before, but I can't remember who. If only I knew. I rushed over there to say hi.

" SEE ITS FATE! " As I went to hug Amu tightly.

" Let me go! " She yelled furiously. She struggled for a while and then stopped. She was completely silent. None of the people was able to see her face or expression cause the way I hugged her cause her to turn her back to everyone. Then Mori-senpai came and pulled me away from her, but she was still silent. She didn't move an inch. She was staring out the window as if there was something there. Finally she spoke.

" Hey….was it me or, there was someone staring at us out there? " She said. I looked out the window immediately as soon as she said that. There was no one there. Well except people walking around.

" No one is there " Honey- senpai said cutely. " Must be you imagination! "

" Probably. " She chuckled at herself. Soon the Amu's friends came back with food, along with Kyoya, and the twins. We spent the rest of the time there talking and eating. We offered to drop them off at their house, but they declined the offer. Wow, that's rare. I can't wait until the dance of Friday.

**Sorry I kinda rushed at the end. Hope you enjoyed reading it, thanks!**


End file.
